the_commentary_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
Things to do
This wiki is still very small and needs improvement. There are several things that need to be done. General Maintenance A list of requests can be found on The CC Wiki’s . If you want to improve this Wiki, but none of the below requests are in your interest, you can find a request in the above link. Clean-up & Expansion Several articles need to be improved on this wiki. Pages include stubs and incomplete articles, articles that need cleanup, and griefed/vandalized articles. The following pages are just a few examples: Commentary (and other video) Pages *Ad Hominem Levels are Over 9000 (needs summary and trivia) *Autumn Done Goofed (20% complete; needs templates, summary, and trivia) *BandiCommentary: Cyster Enter Does It Again (About 35% complete, summary is incomplete.) *Beating a Dead Pony (about 30% complete) *COMMENTARY 5 CommentJacks Part of an Unhealthy Breakfast (40% complete, needs summary and more details on reception) *Critical Miss - Commentary on Lucky Crit (Summary is just over halfway done. Otherwise, this article is finished.) *Foolish Phantom - Commentary on Phantom N (almost finished, but summary is incomplete) *Going at a Snail’s Pace - Commentary on Sean S (about 50% complete; summary is incomplete) *Hated Character Lists Are So 2010 (20% finished, no summary, and needs more info on reception and trivia) *Jumpscare Jared - Commentary on ProJared (50% finished, summary is incomplete) *Lets Just Comment Episode 43: TheUtubedude101 - Jew Man Group Is Cancelled (About 70% complete; incomplete summary) *Lets Just Comment Episode 51: C.A.N. - I Don't Wanna, The Movie (Approximately 15% complete, needs summary) *Top 10 Worst Commentaries of 2017 (Nihilistic Snake) (Page has just barely been started.) *Venomous Commentary: Diary of An Angry MGTOW (Co-op with Ponder Sprocket) (<30% complete; needs summary and more elaboration on reception) *White Flag of the Halo - Commentary on Halofan hp00 (<30% complete; needs summary and trivia) Commentator Pages *Aeron Tempest (about 40% complete, could use elaboration) *Ashe.chr (not necessarily incomplete, but elaboration would be appreciated) *The Conundrum (about 80% complete, needs some clean-up and some sections are incomplete) *Deku (needs cleanup) *Dillin Thomas (not necessarily incomplete, but may need a bit of expansion) *Edray1416 (Overall, this article needs a complete makeover.) *Implyingthingsb0ss (Overall, this article needs to be redone) *Kemukujara (about 20% complete) *LadyObjection (not necessarily incomplete, but elaboration would be appreciated) *Nephthys (not necessarily incomplete, but elaboration would be appreciated) *Phantom N (not necessarily incomplete, but elaboration would be appreciated) *Prtyktty97 (page is somewhat outdated) *RCV 5 (not necessarily incomplete, but elaboration would be appreciated) *Ryusuta (not necessarily incomplete, but elaboration would be appreciated) *ShadowBlazeX8 (needs elaboration and a template) *Shiny Piece (article has just barely been started) *Snowheart Kiara (not necessarily incomplete, but elaboration would be appreciated) *Starlight Let's Player (not necessarily incomplete, but elaboration would be appreciated) *Sugarp1e1 (needs expansion) *Tubers93 (40% complete, needs template) Lists *Commentaries notable for positive reception (More need to be added.) *Commentaries by Halofan HP00 (List is heavily incomplete, and research is difficult to do due to channel constantly being deleted.) Other Pages *Bandwagon (not necessarily incomplete, but elaboration would be appreciated) *BlackBordersMatter (article is still heavily incomplete) *Chain (needs cleanup and more elaboration) *Commentary (not necessarily incomplete, but elaboration would be appreciated) *Commentary Group (About 40% complete, needs expansion in a few sections) *Drama (About 50% complete, needs elaboration in some sections and more examples) *The fuck are you doing chain (about 40% complete) *The Joshua Tree (About 70% complete, needs backstory behind the incident) *Kill Land (Article has just barely been started.) *NoContextComms (List is still heavily incomplete) *One-Shot (Desperately needs expansion) *Troll Commentator (About 50% complete, needs some expansion) Image Galleries *Lets Just Comment Episode 43: TheUtubedude101 - Jew Man Group Is Cancelled - Image Gallery *Ponder Sprocket - Image Gallery *UTubeDude2 - Image Gallery Transcripts *Commentary: Irresponsible Hypocrisy-Hate Hype Anthem - Transcript (95% complete. All that is needed is to fill in any references under *PLEASE FILL IN* and fix any dialog errors in the transcript.) *Foolish Phantom - Commentary on Phantom N - Transcript (Has just barely been started.) Please see completed articles such as Doodletones or Nightmare Kagamine for an example. Commentary Pages Pages for individual commentaries have stared development, and intend to provide information on the commentary, such as the video’s reception, as well as a general summary of the video. Never mind making transcripts and image galleries, creating a commentary page itself is a difficult and time-consuming task, so think carefully before starting one. Wanted Articles The CC Wiki needs the following articles, to name a few. Commentary (and other video) pages *10 Best (and 5 Worst) Commentaries of 2017 *A Raccoon's Commentary: The Rotten Apple *A TP Carol *Boon Cannon 11: Crash Boom Bang *Commentary: Planet of the Ass-People *COMMENTARY 1 Mr. Enter has Crossed the Line *CommentJack 12: KablamBackwards64 *Damon Presents: The Top 10 WORST Commentaries of 2016 *Damon Presents: The Top 10 WORST Commentaries of 2017 *The Disappointing Outcome of the Second Great Hendeca-op *Discount Rion "Rhino" Mills *The Hood Wearing Civil War of 2016 *lebers commentary 8 - "don't eat sand, kids" *Ponder Sprocket The Movie *Setting Fire to the Joshua Tree *Top 15 Favorite Commentaries of 2017 (by Blaze The Movie Fan) *Video Thoughts: Cult of Dusty the Atheist Elitist *Video Thoughts: In Defense of Pokémon Black and White Anime *Video Thoughts: The Commentary Chain From Hell *Video Thoughts: Stupid Commentary Rules *Top 10 Worst Commentaries of 2016 (Doodletones) *Top 10 Worst Commentaries of 2017 (Doodletones) Commentator (and other important people) Pages *Brainulator9 *Chaos55t *Ephrom Josine *Joe Olson *Just a Robot *Larry Mycinoge *MrRayan123 *Ottomagic Critic *ThatKidDouglas Lists *Commentaries by KB Bandicoot Other Pages *Archive *Countdown *Neo-CC See for a complete list of wanted articles. Wanted templates Templates in the CC wiki play a very major role in organization and structure within pages, so creating new templates and developing existing ones would be much appreciated. The following templates have been suggested to be added: * (Articles with numerous issues) The following templates also need revision: * None currently. Keep in mind, Wikia contributors without accounts can not make or edit templates in this wiki. Vandalism Due to its small size and controversial topic, The CC Wiki is vulnerable to vandalism, gibberish, and false information. If a page gets vandalized, be sure to repair the damage and report the vandal to an admin. On top of that, this Wiki is meant to be a database to display information regarding various users and works related to commentaries and the CC. While negative events, dramas, and past mistakes can still be documented on this wiki, it is not meant to be used as a smear campaign against certain users, or to hold these mistakes over the heads of these users. Any attempt to use this wiki for that purpose will not be tolerated and should be reverted as soon as possible. Category:Browse Category:Help